woybff_and_the_glaxayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Woybff/WATB The Movie Act 2
Act 2-Effects Of Zora Scene 1 (Strong Bad and Woybff are sitting in the kitchen.) Strong Bad:It stills sucks that your sister's dead. Woybff:Yeah. I'm going to talk to Peri. Strong Bad:Good, tell her I say hi. Woybff:All right, Strong Bad. (exits) (Doorbells rings) Strong Bad:Oh, that must be my new video game. (walks up and opens the door) Hey, you ain't the mailman? Hitman:No, where's Zora Stars? Strong Bad:I hate to tell you this, but she's already dead. Hitman:What about her sister, Woybff? Strong Bad:Just tell me, why the crap are you here? Hitman:I'm here to murder Zora and Woybff. Orders from Zora, herself. Strong Bad:Dude, you must be drunk or something. Go home. Hitman:I got the papers she filled out the internet. (hands to Strong Bad) Strong Bad:(reads them) Holy crap? Did she ever give you a reason why she wanted herself and her sister dead? Hitman:You know their autistic, right? Strong Bad:Yes, Zora was pro-cure crazy when she met Woybff. Hitman:She told me to kill her and Woybff because of that. Strong Bad:If Woybff is still alive would you kill her? Hitman:Considering she was gonna pay me when I came here so no since Zora's dead. I guess I'm leaving. Oh and Strong Bad, I loved your Sbemails as a preteen. Thanks for everything. (walks into the sunset) Strong Bad:What the crap? (closes the door) Woybff, get your butt down here! Woybff:(enters) What is it, Strong Bad? Strong Bad:Did you know anything about Zora's hitman? Woybff:Wait, she got a hitman? For who? Strong Bad:You and her. Woybff:No. Why would she want me dead? Strong Bad:The hitman told me it was because your both were autistic. Woybff:None of this makes sense. Strong Bad:I'll tell Sunil and Rat about this, you go do some crappy thing with Dumps. Woybff:Okay, Strong Bad. Scene 2 (Strong Bad is in the basement with Sunil and Rat sitting on the couch. Coffee And TV by Blur is playing>) Strong Bad:I just can't believe she'd do this. Sunil:Strong Bad, we need to tell you something. Strong Bad:What is it? Sunil:Barney didn't kill Zora. Strong Bad:Then who did? Rat:Some crocs we paid. Strong Bad:Why would you do this to Zora? Sunil:We knew she was hiring the hitman. We confront her about it. I could read her head and she always lied to us. We had to protect Woybff. We had to us all means necessary to prevent Woybff from being killed and hiding it from her because we didn't want her to worry. We also wanted to hide it from all of you. Strong Bad:Then how did you find out Rat? Rat:I saw her in the room she paid for it when Guard Duck and I when to play poker. Strong Bad:You should of told me. All of this could of been prevent it. Sunil:We know how concerned you would be and yell a lot at Zora. Rat:Didn't you remember you got mad at Zora for telling Strong Sad you secretly listen to Birdhouse In Your Soul? Strong Bad:Oh right. I can see why you all would hide that from me. What the crap do I do now? Rat:(shrugs) Sunil:I guess drive Woybff and Peri to that pizzeria. Strong Bad:I don't have a car. Rat:Maybe Murdoc can drive the three of you there. Strong Bad:Okay, sure. (Coffee And TV ends) Scene 3 (Murdoc is driving to Sister Location with Peri, Woybff, Strong Bad, and 2-D. Caramel by Blur is playing.) (They enter the place.) Peri:I hope we see Baby. Woybff:We might. Strong Bad:Let's sit at the table over there. (All sit at a table and have pizza.) Peri:What's wrong, Woybff? Woybff:I feel depressed because my sister died and she also wanted to kill us both. Peri:Oh yeah. Woybff:You said you'd make this would make us feel better, Murdoc. Murdoc:To be honest, I only wanted to come here because Peri told me how much she loved Baby and wanted to met her. I'm actually scared of clowns. Woybff:When did you two met actually? Murdoc:She was at Strong Bad's house the night Zora died and told me all about her before she went home. Peri:Thank you, again, Murdoc. Murdoc:No problem, Peri. 2-D:I gotta wee, be right back. (gets up) Scene 4 (Caramel is almost over.) 2-D:(walks in the bathroom) Baby:(walks by the restrooms) I know I'm not suppose out here but screw it. (stands) I just feel like this place could burn at any moment. (sees a Enard X Baby picture) Why do people ship me with them? (looks at the stage) That was my best of my life. I wish it could be every day of life. (sighs) 2-D:(walks out) Holy crap, you're Baby. You gotta met my friend! Baby:I'm not suppose- 2-D:(grabs Baby's hand and runs with her back to the table) Scene 5 (2-D and Baby enter) 2-D:I found her, Peri! Peri:You are amazing, 2-D. (runs to hug Baby) Baby:(looks weird out) Murdoc:It's normal to have crazy fans. 2-D:Just ask me. Strong Bad:Or me. They like to make crappy costumes of you and the people you hate. Baby:(giggles) Maybe I can trust you. (hugs back) (feels something is wrong and soon lets go) Can you get off? Woybff:But she loves you so much. I am not sure how. Strong Bad:It's this easy really. Peri, I think I saw Starlight Glimmer and Trixie Lulamoon outside. Peri:(runs outside) Baby:(runs away) 2-D:Where are you going? At least Peri was happy. Woybff:Can we leave? Strong Bad:We just got here, Woybff. Woybff:My tummy hurts and I feel like crap. 2-D:It's gonna be okay, Woybff. How about I sit by you? Woybff:Okay, Stu. Peri:(walks back in) Strong Bad, you lie! Strong Bad:Well...uh...who wants free Homestar Runner merch? Peri:Why?! Strong Bad:Uh... Peri:Tell me why! Woybff:I feel your pain. I want to yell at my dead sister too. Peri:(turns) Oh, hey the show is starting. Scene 6 (Woybff is in a dream, where she visits Zora. One Percent by Gorillaz is playing.) Woybff:Zora. Zora:Hi, Woybff. Did my plan work, are you dead? Woybff:No, this is a dream. Why did you want us to die? Zora:The world doesn't love us. Woybff:But Strong Bad and all our other buddies do. Zora:Screw them. Woybff:This is really why? Zora:Yes because of what other people say. Woybff:This is why I am the alpha twin. I am actually strong and healed from some of my pain. I am still angry at you. Zora:Do you need more reasons why? Woybff:Shut up and let me wake up. I don't want to talk to you anymore. I wish Mom could tell you how beautiful were you. Zora:Well she can't because I'm dead. Violet:Here I am. You are crazy for hiring a killer for you and your sister. You hear? Zora:Mom? Violet:Yes, it's me. Violet. Zora:Are you mad at me, Mom? Violet:Yeah, you wanted your sister died. That's so screwed up. Sylvia:(enters the dream) Hey, I recently heard that you died. Hey, Woybff, remember when someone burned your castle that the Squirrels built for you? Woybff:Yes. Sylvia:That was all her fault. Woybff:Can I wake up? Scene 7 (Woybff has woke up. Dreams Are More Precious by Enya is playing.) Woybff:(gets up and looks out her window) (calls Sylvia) Hi, Horse Mom, do you still the two big piles of stars that look like they are fighting? Sylvia:Yeah, Woybff. Woybff:That's fricked up. Scene 8 (Baby runs from Sister Location while it is burning.) Baby:(looking for 2-D) (runs front as Act 2 ends) Category:Blog posts